


A trip, Junkers, Bomb Sale and... oh fu**

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Overwatch Noticed [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, defusing bombs, mention of Genji and McCree relationship, none-beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>next installment of chapters for Overwatch Noticed. Sorry this took so long.<br/>Please enjoy !!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doe.

The team increased in numbers rather rapidly after the Bomb incident, which was a little disheartening to you, as it meant Winston didn’t ask you on the field as often as he did, and he had started to enjoy taking a more active role in Overwatch, but to compromise, Winston had instead started to send you on scouting and recon missions.

It was nice, even if it meant you had to wear a tone of sun cream when you went with them on missions to some of the hottest countries sun burn was never fun and it didn’t help that you had always been easily burned by the sun, Junkrat and Roadhog found it odd that you would apply such a high factor of sun cream to your skin, but after seeing old video footage of how badly you, Tracer and even D.va could burn from just a few hours in the sun without cream they had stocked up on the stuff for you all.

Scout and recon wasn’t too bad, less chance of getting shot at or chased but still, it required a small level of stealth, something McCree had helped you learn wasn’t all about cloak and dagger and keeping to the shadows like Genji and Hanzo, you could be stealthy just by blending in with the normal crowd. To make it less obvious, Winston set the missions up so that only three of the team went to any one area and you travelled on public transport as family groups or friends on vacation depending on who was on the mission. It did mean that you had to wear turtleneck jumpers when you visited the cold countries or even makeup to hide the scars to avoid suspicion while you were out in public, though it was fun pretending to be tourists during the day, out to enjoy the sights and culture then by night going to work.

It made you giddy sometimes, the idea that you were able to go to so many places and see so many things without having to fear being stared at because of the scars, now they could be hidden perfectly by the makeup McCree had shown you how to apply.

Currently, you were sat on a plane, reading an old warn out book that was probably older than Reinhardt while Hanzo sat going through the motions of a busy business man making sure he had the correct papers in his files, dressed in a suit and tie while you had gone for a more casual appearance, a plain white blouse and a pair of black trousers. 

The two of you could have been seen as work colleagues on a business trip to Numbani, even though the flight was torturously long, crowded and loud.

You don’t notice that dinner is being handed out over the plane until a gently hand touches your arm, breaking you from the fight scene and you blink at Hanzo with a confused look before the hostess paused beside you with your meals.

“Oh, sorry,” You say, closing the book and placing it back in your carry bag before dinner was placed in front of you, fish and chips for you and a plate of sushi and soy source for Hanzo.

“Any source for you Miss?” The hostess asked.

“Red source please, four sachets.” You smile and take the offered red sachets with a quick thank you before she moves on.

“How do you stand such crowded flights?” Hanzo asked quietly while shifting slightly in his seat, likely feeling cramped and confined in the less than luxury seat.

“These are the best seats for the flight and I brought reading material.” You smile, “Didn’t you?” you ask.

“I had hoped to sleep through the worse of the flight,” he admitted with a towards the seats beside you, where a middle aged woman was sat, dressed in a business uniform, rapidly typing at her laptop and not so quietly arguing and snapping at someone on the other end of the line, sleeping near to that kind of noise would be impossible for anyone.

You smile, “Well, I brought my I-pod, so if you don’t mind instrumental music, you could use that to drown out the noise.” You offer taking a bite of your meal, it wouldn’t fill you for long, but that was why you picked up some snacks from the airport shops before boarding the plane.

“You prefer music over lyrics?” Hanzo asks after swallowing his mouthful.

You nod. “It helps me relax when I can’t sleep, and it helps me focus when I work sometimes.” You explain, “Plus, most songs these days are remakes and copies, I prefer the original songs and the older songs from before the first Omni crisis.” You admit then smile as Hanzo begins to ask a question but stops himself.

You finish your meals and almost on cue there was another hostess to gather and clear away your plate and offer you another drink from the trolley, you take a cola and Hanzo a water bottle, you take our your book again before searching in your bag for your I-pod and the headphones while Hanzo glances over the book.

“Stories of the war?” he asks as you hand him your headphones.

“I like old history.” You admit. “Books like this are rare now a days and with new advances in technology coming in every day, I think it would be a shame to forget that once upon a time we wrote and printed paper books.”

Hanzo smiles and nods as you set up the I-pod to repeat the whole musical content and set the volume so its loud enough to drown out the woman next to him, but also quiet enough not to be intrusive. “Thank you.” He says before closing his eyes to try and sleep again.

“You’re welcome.” You smile and settle back to read your book, though you find yourself glancing at Hanzo now and then, trying to stop your train of thoughts wondering down a very different path.

~~~~~

Numbani was, in your mind, the most beautiful place to visit in mid-summer. The sun was almost always shining, the air was clean, the streets were clean and there was no sign of conflict. The whole city just felt welcoming and kind, everyone smiling and greeting others with kind waves and pleasant nods, total strangers holding doors open for your as carrying bags in both hands meant you couldn’t open the doors without a struggle.

“Did we book a room near an elevator? I think our bags gained a few pounds on the way here.” You say as Hanzo takes the heaviest of the bags from you after a short car ride to the hotel you were staying at for your visit.

“Or perhaps you are tired, the flight is one of the longest in the world.” He reminds with a smile as the door is again opened for you both.

“True.” You smile back and after thanking the doorman, you head for the reception desk, smiling kindly at the elderly lady sat there with an Omnic behind her neatly organizing files and room keys.

“Names please.” The lady asks adjusting her glasses slightly.

“Doe, no relation.” Hanzo says and you smile kindly as the lady types the name into the computer and nods with a smile.

“Ah yes, Mr. and Miss Doe, room seven two three, fourth floor.” She says and the Omnic hands you a pair of key cards. “Please enjoy your stay.”

~~~~~

“Whose idea was it to use ‘Doe’ as a sir name?” You ask packing away your clothes on top of your pistol, ammo belt and grenade belt.

“I believe it was Winston’s.” Hanzo answers while placing his bow and arrows down in the wardrobe. “Why do you ask?”

“It made me think what other names he’s gonna give us.” You answer, “And honestly I surprise no one questioned it.” You add opening another suitcase and type in the four digit code to open the hidden compartment under the ‘clothes’ to show Hanzo’s vast array of arrow heads and spare arrows and a spare pistol and ammo for you.

“I don’t understand.” Hanzo says taking the arrows and heads and setting them up. “Why would someone question the name?”

“Doe is the name normally used for a nameless person when they haven’t been identified,” You explained, hiding your spare pistol and ammo. “Jane Doe for a woman, and John Doe for a male.” You add hanging a summer top in the wardrobe. 

“Does it bother you?” He asks.

“Not really,” You admit, “It just shocked me a little.” You add smiling suddenly and hold up a familiar yellow hair tie and another pale blue one with pink flowers and soft white clouds on it, attached to the ribbon was a small picture of a pair of scissors. “I think Genji is trying to be funny or he is trying to tell you something.” You say and Hanzo looks at the hair ribbons and sighs.

“He’s trying to be funny.” He says, “That hair ribbon is meant for woman, it’s his way of saying my hair is too long.”

“Has he seen the length of Lucio’s hair? Yours is short in comparison.” You say smiling, “But I have to ask, why not use a hair bobble rather than a long ribbon? How do you stop them coming lose?” you ask.

Hanzo chuckles, “I use a thin band to hold my hair back, the ribbon is there to hide the band and is held in place by a small clip.” he explains. “If you would like I can show you how when we go out later tonight.” He offers.

You smile and nod. “That would be nice.” You admit. “But first we need food, I’ll go do the shopping and see if there is anything we need to worry about locally.” You say taking your purse and one of the key cards.

Hanzo seemed to pause as if he wanted to ask you something before you leave but he shakes his head and stays quiet as you go.

You hum softly as you head down the hall way to the elevator, side stepping a small child and their parents as you go, smiling kindly as the husband held the door for you. Everyone was so nice here and it was pleasant to go around and not have to worry about anyone staring at you thanks to the makeup and it was nice to have some time to go somewhere with Hanzo, Genji had said he was starting to notice you more now and it was nice that you could share a conversation that went a little better than trying to talk to Hana when she was playing on her games and live streaming, or trying to get Lucio’s attention sometimes.

And really, Hanzo looked…

You pause, should you really think like that? After all you admire the man but is it right to think he looks just as handsome in a suit and tie as he does in his usual attire? Well, he isn’t there and you are allowed to have privet thoughts. And Hanzo’s not a mind reader.

You’d debate it later, right now you have food to shop for.

~~~~~

Flour, butter, eggs, cheese, fish, chicken, pork, mixed vegies, potatoes, snack foods, large soda packs, some wines, extra sun care just in case, a bag of apples, some bananas, a small box of satsumas, a lemon and a lime, two cartons of grapes one red one green and a watermelon.

You look over the shopping cart again and the shelves, going over in your head what you might need to cook for yourself and Hanzo for the two weeks you were stationed here, debating on whether to get some canned soup when you feel a little body bump against your leg and look down to see another small child has been walking backwards and not seen you.

“Sorry Miss.” He says kindly with an innocent smile.

“It’s ok, dear.” You smile back as the child’s mother softly tugs her child away from you with a small reprimand not to walk backwards in a shop before ushering him to the sweet section. 

Taking a few canned soups you head down the shelves and pick up a few more items before heading for the checkout, managing to pack all your shopping into four large bags and paying with cash before heading outside and looking between the taxis and the short walk back to the hotel.

You chose to walk, it would give you more time to think about other things.

This wasn’t the first time you and Hanzo had been paired together on a mission, you’d been to many places alongside him, but this was the first time you’d been alone together for any time and it was nice, he’d taken genuine interest in you as a person but that could be said of him around everyone now, he had opened up just that little bit more.

But he had made more of an effort to get to know you personally in recent weeks, even taking joining in the last cooking lesson with Genji, though admittedly it had been after a lot of teasing from Genji and a little friendly wager between Roadhog and Junkrat that Hanzo couldn’t cook a steak better than Genji.

Needless to say that had been a very interesting evening and McCree had been one satisfied cowboy. A thought came to you and you smile, ducking into a small book shop before you return to the hotel.

~~~~~

Hanzo looks to be sleeping when you return, so you put things away quietly before sitting at the dining table with your own personal purchase from the book store. A simple, blank paged book you could use for a diary, with the classical image of a cheery blossom tree on the front. 

It might have been silly to others, but really you liked the idea of writing your own thoughts down in the privacy of a diary, and it meant that you could clear your own mind without talking to yourself.

And it might help you to figure out why you were suddenly hoping Hanzo really had taken a genuine interest in you or if he was just being polite at Genji’s request.


	2. A gift from a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo makes up for ignoring you before

“Wait so, he wants us to go to the party and actually pose as buyers?” You ask as Mercy gives you the latest rundown on your mission objective.

According to the reports from Zenyatta, Something sinister was brewing in a gathering of the rich and wealthy, a masquerade ball of sorts where the gests discussed the sale of anti Omnic devices and bombs.

Bombs similar to the ones planted on Bastion and so as back up, Winston had sent Junkrat, Roadhog, Reinhardt and Mercy to aid you, though for this part of the mission, Mercy was too well known to go with you as were the two Junkers and so it was agreed that you, Hanzo and Reinhardt would be the ones to go in under cover.

“Yes little friend, it seems that someone in Numbani is trying to sell a range of bombs and devices similar to the one you took of Bastion.” Reinhardt explains and then adds, “You will have to wear something elegant.”

“A dress?” You ask with a slight cringe. 

“You are not enjoy wearing dresses?” Hanzo asks and Reinhardt rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t have the dress figure.” You state and really you don’t, unlike Tracer and Mercy and even Hana who are all curved and practically the reason many woman admired Overwatch back in the day, you aren’t as thin or as shapely curved. You do have an hourglass shape to your body, but it isn’t anything poster worthy in your own mind.

“What would you prefer?” Hanzo asks. “I am sure we can find something to suit the mission and make you feel comfortable somewhere here.” He adds.

“I’m more a suit and shoes girl then I am a dress and heels.” You admit. 

Hanzo thinks for a moment then says. “We have time to get measured up and fitted if we leave now, I saw a tailors shop not far from here during the taxi ride.”

“Sounds good to me.” You say, smiling as Reinhardt handed you a piece of paper with an assortment of numbers on it.

“I have something I must do first.” He says as you head out.

“Junkrat don’t eat all the food while we are gone.” You call back and Junkrat huffs slightly sitting on his hands. 

~~~~~

The Tailor was a pleasant man, careful with his measurements and any adjustments he had to make, though his assistant did struggle to find a suit to fit Reinhardt at first.

He had a suit that was almost perfect for you, though the shirt was far too tight and so instead you had picked out a men’s long sleeved shirt from the rack before heading into the changing room while Hanzo had his own suit adjusted on the shoulders.

“How do I look?” you ask stepping out of the changing room, fastening a single button on the blazer.

“Hmm,” Reinhardt says while Hanzo struggles to see clearly through the mirror as he is still having his blazer adjusted. “You look the part, but maybe we tie your hair back? What do you think Hanzo?” he asks as Hanzo is at last able to turn and look.

And was silent.

“Too big?” You ask and Hanzo seems to snap out of his trance like state and shakes his head. 

“No, no, not too big, I just… thinking.” He says, then quickly adds. “I believe a ladies black bow tie and your hair up would complete the look.”

Reinhardt smiles but says nothing as you return to the changing room to redress so you could be charged for the rent of the suits. 

The fact Hanzo was actually buying the suit for you did come as a shock though you managed to contain that until you were safely out of ears shot of the tailors.

“Why’d you buy it for me?” you ask him quietly.

“Consider it my apology for the poor behaviour I showed when I first joined the Team.” Hanzo says with something of a smile on his face. “You are the woman Genji talked about, the one who he made a deal with?” he adds and you instantly feel your face heating up at being caught.

“Yes, that was me… I’m sorry if it seems petty.”

“Not at all.” Hanzo assures you, “I spent my life before the fall of the Shimada clan being served by people paid to do their job but never once did I think to thank them for the small things. Even when our mother would scald me for forgetting my manners. I forget sometimes even now that I am no longer a ‘Lord’ and Genji’s words reminded me so much of what our mother would have said and done that I realized I had been allowing old habits to resurface.” He admits, “But I find them less frequent now, and though I cannot turn back the clock and undo the pain I caused you by being so rude, I can make up for it now.” He adds.

“Thank you, Hanzo.” You smile then chuckle, “You know, since we are going to this masquerade ball tonight, maybe you could teach me how to do my hair with that ribbon Genji sent.” 

Hanzo smiles. “Agreed.”


	3. Bomb Sale in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombs are never good, bombs in Paradise is far worse.

The plan was simple, Reinhardt would be your body guard while Hanzo posed as your elder brother to get you all into the party and once in, while Hanzo mingled, you would go and inspect the so called devices question the creators about them with Reinhardt as your back up.

Though the party atmosphere was less Ball room dance and more casual business deal.

“Some ball.” You say softly, the masks were thin and only covered the eyes of the people wearing them, but it was enough to make it hard for people to see who was really who, black masks for men and white for women.

“You expected something more extravagant?” Hanzo asks while slowly following Reinhardt as the larger man led you through the crowd.

“They said a masquerade ball, not a half-hearted business deal.” You say, loud enough for some people to hear and hopefully believe you were only there for sake of appearance.

To add to the act Hanzo chuckled. “You were the one who said she wanted something more to do than sit at home and count money all day. You are here to see and learn how to help the family business. Once we are done here we can go home.”

“Yes brother, but father could have at least told me it wasn’t a real Ball.” You state and Hanzo chuckles as you move on, waving off the offered drinks where Hanzo takes one. 

Soon enough the party gets crowded and the three of you move closer to a large area set out with tables and chairs, Hanzo making small talk to others while you leant against the wall, playing the part of the young and board sister until a tall gentleman approaches you and like any loyal and well paid guard, Reinhardt stepped in the way at the last minute. “Something you need?” he asks while Hanzo steps up closer to you, stopping his conversation.

The man holds up his hands in a defensive way, “Hey I mean no harm. I simply wished to speak with the lady.” He says, “Maybe I could interest her in a drink?”

“She’s not interested.” Hanzo states firmly, “Get lost.”

“Hey now-” the man starts to say.

“Go away.” You cut him off and turn your back on the man, hearing him try to get your attention again while Hanzo and Reinhardt repeatedly tell him to leave.

“Is there a problem here, my dear?” Another voice asked as a kindly looking elderly man stepped forwards, leaning heavily on a cane with three body guards flanking him as he glared at the man who had first approached you.

The organizer of the party it seems.

“Just him.” You state nodding to the man Hanzo and Reinhardt have been trying to shoo off. “He will not leave me alone.”

“I see, Glen, show this man to the door and remind him of his place.” The elderly man says firmly and then turns his attention to you and Hanzo, while one of his guards not so gently led the man away. “I apologize, my dear, I do not enjoy fools making bad business in my Auctions.” 

“So you are the host?” You ask and Hanzo gave a slight sigh.

“She is still learning the family business.” He states and the man smiles brightly.

“Ah, so this is your first auction?” He asks and you nod. “Then perhaps I could interest you in a privet viewing of the merchandise before they are brought out? You can ask as many questions as you like.”

You look to Hanzo who nods. “That would be useful, but I must insist she not go alone. Our Guard will go with you.”

“Understandable.” The elderly man said and offers you his arm. “My dear?”

You look to Hanzo again and he nods. “I will be in the Auction room shortly.” He assures and at last you take the offered arm and allow yourself to be lead away.

~~~~~

There were a lot of very deadly devices beside bombs for sale it seemed, you’ve seen data hack tools, Omnic detectors and virus chips, you knew all of them by name and brand, but you also knew you had to play dumb, listening to what the man had to say as he shows you around the privet room as if showing off his pride and joy.

“As you can see we have many devices for sale, most of them meant for large areas of damage and some made for more torturous effects.” The man explains as you look over the multiple bombs and hack devices.

“They all look to the same, how can you tell them apart? Or what each one does?” you ask, playing dumb for the sake of this act but you know each bomb and what it can do, you recognise the designs and the alterations made to each one to make them more deadly.

“Ah, well, this one here,” he says pointing out a very large device with heavy duty locks made for Omnics like Bastion. “Is made to bring down buildings and also emit a large Electromagnetic Pulse far beyond the damage zone.”

“So… even if the buildings don’t fall down the Omnics inside will stop working?” you ask and the man nods. “But how is that different from the one next to it? They look the same to me…”

“That one is more for a lot of destruction, the insides are packed with explosives that when the first explosion goes off will be sent scattering like a shrapnel bomb and create smaller but equally deadly explosions.” He explains. 

“So… its like a box of bombs inside a bomb?” you ask.

“Something like that.” The man smiles.

“Sounds over kill to me, and what happens if it goes off at the wrong time?” you ask, “You’d be killing your own people.”

“We have a kill switch built into ever device in case of such an occurrence.” A man in a lab coat states as he comes over. “We’d be fools not to have one given how careless some of our curriers are heavy handed.”

“Ok… and what happens if that fails? I’ve seen computers stop working even with the best fire walls and somehow my laptop always gets some kind of Virus on it. What stops the same thing happening to those things?” you ask pointing at what look like every day storage modems used by Omnics when in recharge.

“Ah, well, those aren’t what they appear to be, if I may demonstrate?” the man in the lab coat asks and the elderly man next to you nods.

You watch the man in the coat set up a laptop with a visual computer code program and then attach a supposed modem to it. “Now, let us say that this program is the internal program of an Omnic and that it has gone into recharge for the evening. This modem looks and feels like a normal one, but it is in fact a corrupted programmer. Every minute that the Omnic is linked to it, thousands of strands of bad and corrupted data will be released into its systems rapidly releasing viruses and copying itself over and over until the modem has completely overflowed the Omnic systems and within a matter of hours. Well, just watch how fast this laptop goes down.” He says and starts the program.

You watch and rapidly the laptop’s systems start to open and close over and over again, the screen freezing and going blue before trying to restart itself over and over until rather suddenly the laptop begins to smoke and you wisely step back before the whole thing goes up with a loud bang and the screen goes blank.

Had it been a true Omnic, they would be dead.

“What was that?!” Hanzo asks as he comes to the door looking worried. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m ok, they blew up a computer to show off.” You say, “We need some of these and some bombs.” You add before something else catches your eye. “What’s that?” you ask.

The elderly man smiles and waves for the glass case to be brought closer while the man in the lab coat tidies away the mess made before. “This is a very special device, designed it myself for one very special Omnic.” He says opening the case and carefully taking the device out and offered it to you. “What do you think it is?”

“It looks like a ball the Omnic Monks have.” You say looking at Hanzo, “What are those things called again? The Sham-something?”

“Shambali.” Hanzo says looking at the orb. “And that looks like a damaged orb they use.” He adds.

“It is designed to look like one. But the real trick comes when it is activated. But that will have to wait, unfortunately this one is not for sale at Auction, a privet buyer has already paid for this to be shipped to them.” the elderly man explains and puts the orb away again. “Come, let us go and see about you getting your items in the auction.” He adds.

You nod and follow him out, then you do glance back at the orb in the case. You’ll need to warn Zenyatta that someone was buying that orb.

~~~~~

You managed to secure samples of each device and a good supply of Modems to make the show look good before you left, making a bee line for the safety of the hotel and instantly you called Winston and told him what you had seen and what you knew.

~ “So we have a potential time bomb someone bought for the Shambali, corrupted modems and an unknown number of other bombs being bought… This could ruin everything Numbani stands for.” ~

“Not just that, it could destroy what little trust there is in Humans from other Omnics outside of Numbani, we’d have another equal rights war on our hands.” You say. “Winston we have to out this guy, he’s bombs and devices gonna bring the Omnic Crisis right to Numbani and likely kill every Omnic alive.”

~ “How do we stop him though Love?” ~ Tracer asks from the other end. ~ “We can’t just announce it on the news.” ~

“Maybe not. But we can get the word out.” You say. “We can’t just do nothing.”

~ “I know a way to block corrupted programs from systems but it would take me too long to get a program that is compatible with Omnics up and running, we need something that is fast acting.” ~ Winston said.

“Like what?” you ask then pause. “Wait… they said there was a kill switch something they could use to disable the bombs if they were set off accidently. If we can get that we could use it to disable all the bombs and devices permanently.”

“That would mean going back in there.” Hanzo says. “Are you sure you can find it?”

“Kill switches are always backed up, just in case something happens to the original. And they had a man with a lab coat, as long as we can get in there and find the master computer we can hack in and get the Kill switch codes.” Mercy says handing you a hack drive. 

“Winston?” Hanzo asks.

~ “It’s the best option we have right now, but please be careful.” ~ Winston says, ~ “Once you have the codes for the kill switches, head to the safe house, we’ll pick you up from there.” ~

“Yes sir.” You say and end the call. “How do you want to do this?” you ask.

“It is likely the old man will have a copy of the Killswitch codes as well as the ones at the auction house.” Reinhardt says, “Two teams of three?”

“Not a good idea, if a team member gets hurt and Mercy isn’t with them we’ll be slowed down,” you say while trying to think of a better option.

There wasn’t one.

“Look, maybe it’s a dumb idea but why not we stick with the two team idea? Roadie and me can handle ourselves and it’ll be a cold day in hell before we let anyone hurt a friend of ours.” Junkrat states, knowing it’s not sounding good to anyone that they split up but it is the truth.

“What do you suggest?” Hanzo asks.

“You ain’t gonna like it, but it’s the best chance we have.” Junkrat explains.


	4. The Junkers

For all his flaws, Junkrat’s plan worked rather well. 

After setting bombs on a road outside the Auction house and creating a massive car pile up to keep the security guards busy, Roadhog had carried you safely into the building under cover of darkness and currently he was picking the lock of a door while you and Junkrat kept watch.

With a subtle click, the door opened and you smile, heading inside with the Junkers right behind you as you start up the computer and inserted a hack drive, typing rapidly as the two Junkers covered you, you aren’t a hacker, but you know how to fry systems with random key strokes and coding when its trying to run fire walls.

“How long this gonna take?” Junkrat asks as you type.

“Five minutes, maybe seven.” You say watching the hack system swiftly and carefully copying everything from the computer into itself and also uploading a virus to make sure any alterations were sent to Winston and Athena.

“Trouble.” Roadhog said, muffled by the mask. 

“Keep them away from me,” You ask and the smaller Junker smiles.

“Got it.” He says as you continue to slow the computer fire walls with random codes and key strokes as the files were copied and stored on the hack drive, you can hear gunshots and explosions down the halls on both sides and for what feels like an eternity the system download stays stuck on ninety nine percent. 

Just as it jumped to one hundred percent, you feel the whole building shake and you only just have time to yank the hack drive from the computer before you are thrown to the floor by the explosions from the floor below you.

“Oh, not good.” Junkrat says as he helps you back to your feet. “We gotta go.” He says as you feel the air heat up and thick smoke starts to pour into the room from somewhere. “We really gotta go!”

“Which way?” you ask.

“Roadie!! Make a door!!” Junkrat yells and leads you by hand away from the quickly heating up room before Roadie heaves you both into his larger arms and uses his bigger size to go through a window second before the floor erupts with fire.

You feel the impact on the ground and yelp as the force throws you and Junkrat away from Roadhog’s fallen form and into the fancy cut hedges. “Roadhog?!”

“Run!!” the larger man yelled staggering to his feet as gunshots echo around you. “Talon are here!!”

You didn’t need to be told twice and while Roadhog covered your retreat, Junkrat and you run as fast as your legs will go, ducking and twisting to avoid being caught by stray shots. “Fuck!” you curse seeing a high wall ahead of you. “Trouble!”

“Keep goin’!” Junkrat yells and you hear the rip tire being revved. “Fire in the Hole!!!!”

You watch as the tire races past you and goes right for the wall, exploding on contact as Roadhog’s huge arms heave you up again while Junkrat jumped onto the larger man’s back, laughing manically and tossing down bombs and explosives, buying you more time as Roadhog charges the wall.

The wall starts to crumble now there is a large hole in it and you curl yourself up as tightly as you can, making yourself small as Roadhog rolls through it, dragging Junkrat with him as you feel the world spin around you.

Unfortunately, Talon was waiting outside.

“Well shite!” Junkrat hissed. 

“Give us the girl.” A cold voice hissed as Widowmaker steps from the line of Talon agents. “Now.”

“Sorry lady, no can do.” Junkrat states with his usual cocky smirk, “She’s too good a cook to just give her up.” He adds and realize he’s holding something behind his back. “Roadie.” He says and you are gently set down on your own two feet close enough to see what Junkrat is holding.

A remote detonator.

You look down and go pale when you see the concussion mine beneath Junkrat’s feet.

“Bye-bye!!” Junkrat laughs and with his prostatic hand he grabs you and takes you up into the air with him while Roadhog lets loose with his scrap gun. “Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee-hehehehehehehehehehehehe!”

“Not funny!” you yell as Junkrat continues to laugh, though you have to admit, if this was their plan to get you out of danger and have their own fun at the same time, you might forgive them…

If you get out of this mess with all your limbs still attached.


	5. Captured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper finally catches you.

You are out of breath and shaking at the knees by the time you reach safety, panting heavily as Junkrat and Roadhog bolt the door shut and close the shutters on the windows before they sink to the floor, both equally exhorted from running.

The comm system blinked to life and Mercy’s voice flittered through it. ~ “Are you all alright?” ~ She asked.

“Peachy.” You answer with a heavy pant. “We’re… we’re at the safe house… too many Talon to… to go back to the hotel.” You explain.

~ “We’re on our way.” ~ You hear Hanzo say and you smile only to feel dread cut through you as the line is cut off and the power to the safe house is cut off.

“Oh not good.” Junkrat says, getting back to his feet.

“Hide.” Roadhog tells you softly and gently pushes you further into the safe house. “Hide now.” He repeats again and you nod, moving quickly and as quietly as you could.

You make it up the stairs and into the farthest room locking the door and pulling the heavy file cabinet in front of the door to keep it shut before the air around the building goes cold and you have just enough time to duck into a small closet before the door to the safe house is kicked in and gunshots echo from the ground floor.

You close your eyes and force you’re breathing to slow, opening your eyes again to check your ammo and realize you only have half a clip left in your pistol and nothing else.

Not good.

You really hope Hanzo and the others are close.

You really, really hope they get there fast.

You hear Roadhog go down with a heavy thud, while Junkrat continues to fire from his frag launcher, trying to draw attention away from where you are, though you can’t hear the tell-tale shots from Widowmaker you can hear the shot gun bursts from Reaper’s shot guns.

“You know you can’t hide from Death, little girl.” Reaper says as his heavy boots climb the stairs, each step echoing like thunder over the multiple booted feet searching the rooms. “Come out now and I promise it will be quick and painless.”

Don’t answer him, don’t make a sound, any noise you make will bring him right to you. Widowmaker isn’t there so you know he doesn’t yet know where you are, meaning he is trying to spook you, make you scared so you give your position away.

Just stay as quiet as you can, don’t respond to his words or they will find your hiding place. You hear something heavy hit the door to the room you are hiding in and take a deep breath, preparing to unload what little ammo you have left, you could jump from the window and make a run for it if you were quick.

That idea goes down the pan as a cold, black mass seeps into the room from the seams of the door and form the solid black shadow that can only be Reaper and you force yourself not to curse your luck. He searches the room with a passing glance at first then unloads his shotguns into the room, one cluster just missing your head.

He’s trying to make you reveal yourself.

You keep as still as you can, listening as Reaper walks into the center of the room and then all movement stops. You don’t dare to move or breathe as you listen for anything that would tell you where Reaper in is the room, only to have a tight grip snatch you up by the neck and yank you out of your hiding place.

“Play time is over.” He hisses taking your pistol and tossing it to the ground as you try to pry his hand off your neck, kicking and trying to twist away from the grip even as he squeezes just that bit tighter, enough to make your head hurt and the scars to burn under his hand.

“You’re a feisty one.” He says lifting you off your feet so you can’t kick without making the grip on your neck hurt more, hearing the gunshots outside he huffs. “Sounds like your team mates finally showed up.”

You would smile if you had the chance, instead you struggle more, trying to buy yourself more time until help reaches you. 

Hanzo was coming.

You just have to hold on... Just a little more…

~~~~~

Reinhardt broke the door down as Hanzo took out the Talon forces and Mercy searched the building for Junkrat and Roadhog, finding the smaller Junker struggling up the stairs on his hands and knees.

“Where is she?!” Hanzo called out and Junkrat managed to point up to the top of the stairs.

“Re-Reaper.” The Junker stated and Hanzo raced up the stairs, scatter arrow fired before the Talon agents could react to him.

“Hanzo!”

~~~~~

“Hanzo!” you choke out and Reaper laughs, pressing your back against his chest as Hanzo skids into the door way, only to duck back as Reaper fired on him with free hand.

“As fun as it would be to kill you now, Talon is paying us triple just to bring you in alive.” Reaper states loud enough for Hanzo to hear as you feel something wrap around your legs and waist as Reaper drags you down into one of his portals. “Say good bye to your friends.”

“Your hand!” Hanzo yells and you reach out as a his hand as he catches your wrist in a powerful grip, using his other hand to punch where Reaper should have been only for him to mist into the portal, leaving you struggling to breath and trying to fight the tightening hold around your waist and legs that still dragged you down into the portal Reaper had made.

“I can’t get free!” you say trying to claw the blackness off you only for it to surge out and grab your shoulders and free arm, dragging you down with more force as it coils up and around you, trying to cover you in blackness.

“Hold on!” Hanzo says as the blackness covers your eyes, but you can still feel Hanzo’s grip on your wrist, suddenly it feel like something else is holding your wrist, something with many sharp teeth and strong jaws, it was painful but it meant Hanzo was still trying to pull you back until suddenly something surged past you and the grip slipped, leaving you in some kind of free fall. 

“Hanzo!?”

“He can’t help you now.” Reaper laughed.

~~~~~

Mercy reached the room in time to see Hanzo clutching the side of his face and shoulder as he bled on the floor, and the last of the portal closed up, cutting off any chance of anyone trying to go after Reaper.

“We have to find her.” Hanzo said glaring at the spot the portal had been.


End file.
